Brief Encounters
by aBlue Gillespian
Summary: The first time he met him, he was calling himself Harold Saxon-Minister of Defence.. He hated him on the spot.. Two hours later they had sex. Slash.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dr Who, or Torchwood, they are property of BBC. Do I have to write longer disclainers?**

**A/N:** This is not something, I usualy write. I write more of a sci-fi and adventures stuff or this idea entered my head and did not leave, until I wrot it down. Don't really know where this came from, apart from overdosing with Master episodes this weekend.

I still don't have beta-reader, no one seems interested to be my beta, so if some of you nice people feels up to this job, please feel free to e-mail me. Thanks.

* * *

><p>The first time he met him, he was calling himself Harold Saxon-Minister of Defence. They were on some conference meeting held by the Ministry of Defence and with all the heads and experts of UNIT and Torchwood presented in the room, but his eyes were on Saxon all the way through the meeting and the cocktail afterwards. He hated him on the spot, with his too broad smile and his superior confidence and all his witty jokes around the ladies. He hated the way he walked, the way he talked, he hated the way he would not even spare him second glance. Two hours later they had sex on the conference table, while all the experts were drinking and making a joke of themselves. They did not go to the hotel together. After this night he never spared Saxon second thought.<p>

The second time he met him, Saxon was running for Prime Minister. Once again he was surrounded by journalists and clingy ladies, but this time he had a woman. And he hated Saxon's wife even more than the man himself. He hated Saxon's annoyingly bright smiles, which were thrown his way. He wanted to wipe this grin from Saxon's face and replace it with screams, he wanted to make him scream his name and plead for more. This evening he could not get any work done, because all he could think of was how badly he wanted to tore Saxon's clothes off his body and make him sweat and scream. They parted without so much as exchanging a few words. And he hated him even more for this.

The third time they met he hated Harkness, the Captain with his air of confidence, oozing sex and flirting with all those blond bimbos. The Master couldn't get his eyes off the Captain's deep pools of blue; he wanted to drown in there. He couldn't believe how he missed to notice them before or maybe for some stupid reason he just did not acknowledge them. He could see the storm of passion going through those eyes, making them even more attractive. There was a storm and an ice when he watched him, he hated him and he desired him with the same strength of passion. It made the Master shiver and thinks what it would be to make this flame burn for a different reason. One thing he knew, from this day on, he would never forget these eyes. He promised himself, that the next time he see Captain Jack Harkness, he will have him.

The fourth time they met he wasn't Harry Saxon anymore, he was the Master and they were on the bridge of the Valiant and the Master had just aged the Doctor and send the Jones's family away. He send Harkness to be chained and then followed leaving his wife behind. He was going to torture and find different was of killing Jack Harkness, but not now, now he wanted to feel him in his arms, now he wanted to touch him hand make the ice from those blue pools melt into his fire.

He went to the cargo hold, where Jack was placed and put his fingers through Jack's hair.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked the Captain, who was trying to pull back from him with displeasure.

"Does it need asking?" Jack sneered at his face.

"Well, I had to. You know we could do so much better with our hate. The two men, who want the Doctor, but one would never tell him and the other, would never have him, no matter how many times he tells him." The Master purred into his ear. "Think of how good of revenge this will be, and you having the one thing, the Doctor will never get from us."

"Fuck off!" Jack snapped, pulling his head free from the Master's grasp. "I don't hate the Doctor, I hate you! I…ok, I hate him just a bit." He tried again in vain to pull free from the shackles, which held his arms spread. "I hate the way he makes me feel around him. I'm not a blond shop girl and I have never fell in love before, or needed to be loved, but hell, I just want him to notice me. And I hate you, because I do, but at the same moment I want to have you right here, right now. And I feel like a traitor. So, tell me, what the hell are you doing to me?" He finished his tirade feeling better to have let it all out, but realizing what he was done, he felt sick of showing that weakness.

The Master pulled him forward almost pressing him into his body. When he spoke, his breath was hot against Jack's skin.

"Now there, that wasn't so bad to confess, was it?" He teased, tracing one hand up and down Jack's spine. "And if you want to know, I never forgot out night at the Defence's conference, on the top of the table. If it makes you feel better, I hate you too and want to hear you scream my name again, the way you did last time." He started to pull the Captain even further into his body and freed him from the shackles, backing him against the wall.

The Master knew the power of ruling, he knew the power of making others feel inferior, or control them, and he knew different kind of power. He knew the power of making others scream in pain and terror, he knew he could make Jack scream like this too, but what he wanted to do was discover another kind of power over the Captain. He wanted to make Harkness scream in pleasure, wanted to see his face flush with heat, not with pain.

There wasn't much of gentleness when they finally get to kissing and tearing the clothes off. It was more of a battle for dominance and raw passion. Both tongues were invading and withdrawing, just to find an opening again to get the upper hand, barely leaving each other time to breath. They knew later they will have bite marks, which will be hard to explain, but right in this moment none of them cared. The Master's tongue started to lick and tickle on his throat, making him shiver with anticipation and a bit of impatience for what was to come later. He thought about the Doctor and what this would do to him, should he find out, but he did not stop. He was Captain Jack Harkness, a hero, a protector of Earth among some other things, but he was not a nice person, so he ignored this thoughts. He hated himself for this, and that made him hate the Master that little bit more.

Jack tried to turn the tables around and press the Master against the wall, this time he wanted to dominate for change, from the last time, only the Master had another plans.

"Now…" He purred in Jack's ear. "Be a good boy and do as your Master says!" He held him firmly by his back, hands tracing the curves and cupping the butt cheeks through the irritatingly thigh and constricting fabric of the jeans. Jack wanted them off, but, still could not move, topped by the weight of the Master's body.

"You are going to plead with me and let me show you who is in charge. I'll make you scream for me, like the good whore that you are." He purred this nuzzling on Jack's neck. "Now turn around and take your jeans off!"

He was only too happy to comply and in a couple of seconds he was stood in front of the Master with only his shirt on.

The Master looked him up and down with desire flashing through his eyes. He tore the shirt off Jack's body not caring for the buttons flying around. He took Jack's shoulder and turned him around facing the wall. Jack felt the fire of the hate start to burn again. He was naked, but the bastard, that the Master was, he was still fully dressed and this angered him, because he longed to see the Master naked and trace his fingers over the bare skin of his sexy body. He felt the Time Lord's hands roaming all over his body, tracing the more sensitive places, making his skin prick. Then a cloth was placed firmly secured over his eyes, and he whimpered in surprise, but felt the excitement start to rise in his chest and send shivers over his body. Now he wanted in the same measure to snog and to hit the Time Lord. He hated the fact, that even if the alien was naked he could not see him.

"Now, I think you will enjoy this." The Master's voice came next to his ear and strong hands turned him around to face what he thought, the place where the Time Lord stood. "You'll see how much better you will experience every touch when your sight is impaired. You humans count too much on your limited five senses, but cut out one and the other four become so much sharper. Every single touch will become, deeper and more important, when the only way you could experience the world and see the body through your touch senses."

The Master was right of course, now when he couldn't see him, he felt the touch not only with his skin on the place where the Master had put his fingers, but also with his mind. He could make the place the alien stood by how firm, or light, or with how many parts of his body he touched the Captain. Jack started to explore the other's body by touching and tracing his fingers around it. It was a whole new world. He could feel through his fingers the feel of the soft, cool lips; Jack continued down the curve of the neck and further down to the base of his shoulder blades, there was no fabric on the way, so the shirt was off, down the Master's hands and torso. He could feel every curve, every little, soft hair tickling on the tips of his fingers; there was a small patch of a little rougher skin on the Time Lord's elbow. Then he kneeled down touching the Master's legs and tights, they were bare too, so finally the alien was naked. The frustration threatened to rise again inside him, but he suppressed it losing himself into the sensation of seeing the world through touch. Just when he though, he would taste the Time Lord, he was stopped by strong arms and pulled up.

His lips were claimed by the Master's again and he could feel the other's hands around his body. He felt the desire rise into him and his need harden; soft lips were roaming freely on his body. He could not help but let a moan escape his throat. Just when he was ready to explode, he felt the lips leave him and he was left cold, shivering and covered in sweat. He felt hands turn him once more around and hot body pressed into him. The Master's need was hard against his back. Jack could feel himself becoming more and more aroused and it actually great and frustrating at the same time. He felt used, he could not see and all he wanted was to see the flushed, wet face of the Master. So, he used the moment's laps of concentration from the Time Lord to pull free and turn the tables around. Not bothering to remove the blindfold, he sharply turned around and pressed the Master's body beneath himself.

"Well, _Master_ …" He hissed. "Two can play this game. You don't know how long I have hated you and wanted to wipe the laugh from those lips and make them scream my name until your throat goes dry." He bit on the Master's shoulder.

"It hardly matters, if you think, that I feel something else than wanting to hear you scream too, you are a fool. I'm sick of blond bimbos. Do you know why I choose sweet, little Lucy? Because she reminds me of you, with your twisted hate, or love, or whatever else this is. You and her, you are intriguing me with all this fire." The Master answered, breathing heavily with barely suppressed desire.

"Yeah, well, now we are going to play by my rules, because I have waited too long for this. Now leave your sick games and fuck me already!"

"That's exactly what I was planning to do." The Master answered and using the moment of lost concentration, turned Jack around and slammed him against the wall, pinning his hands up beside his head. God it hurt when as hell when the Master finally took him, but he did not expect and did not received any apology. He finally felt fulfilled feeling the Time Lord's body against himself, he has the Master about this just that bit much.

When they slid down the wall to lie spend in a heap on the floor, the Master was still moving slowly inside him, while removing his blindfold to take one more look into those eyes, that he will soon turn the lights off from.

'Next time we meet, maybe you will scream with pain.' The Master thought.


End file.
